Family Guy Wiki:Quahog Five News
= Upcoming Episodes = Below is the list of upcoming episodes. All times are EDT. Watch these then come back to the FGWiki to share your knowledge. = Recently Aired Episodes = Below is the list of recently aired episodes. Watch or rewatch them again and help contribute more to the FGWiki episode pages. =Show News = Archive 1 (May 2005 - June 2006) Family Guy goes on without creator Seth MacFarlane Sunday, November 18, 2007 Takes about how Seth is not providing the final touch ups for the 2-3 upcoming episodes that were nearly completed before the strike. http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/11/18/family-guy-goes-on-without-creator-seth-macfarlane/. Family Guy may strike back Tuesday, September 25, 2007 Includes info about doing the future sequels to the star wars series http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/09/25/family-guy-may-strike-back/. A preview of the Star Wars-based season premiere and more. Sunday, July 29, 2007 The following includes info from the upcoming season http://tv.ign.com/articles/809/809007p1.html. Live table read of Stewie Kills Lois at TCA Monday, July 23, 2007 The following includes scenes from the upcoming 100th episode http://blog.meevee.com/my_weblog/2007/07/family-guy-crac.html. ...and another article on the subject http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/07/23/family-guy-100th-episode-table-read-tca-report/. MacFarlane says Family Guy movie possible Sunday, July 22, 2007 Read the folliwng article as Seth McFarlane hints of a possible feature film down the line. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/content_display/news/e3id9fbcaf5600044bfbfe12b9a82711a8f. Family Guy to spoof Star Wars in season opener Saturday, May 26, 2007 The cartoon has received George Lucas' blessing to spoof Star Wars. The episode will be an hour-long and use the Family Guy characters to recreate Star Wars. So, Peter Griffin will be Han Solo, Lois will be Leia, Stewie will be Darth Vader, Brian will be Chewbacca, Chris will be Luke. Etc, etc. http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/05/26/family-guy-to-spoof-star-wars-in-season-opener/. Judge says he'll throw out Burnett's Family Guy case Saturday, May 26, 2007 Burnett claims the character was used without her permission, along with a snippet of the music from The Carol Burnett Show. Unfortunately for Burnett, U.S. District Judge Dean Pregerson has said he'll probably dismiss the case, http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/05/26/judge-says-hell-throw-out-burnetts-family-guy-case/. Syndication rights go to non-Fox station group Thursday, July 6, 2006 Peter Griffin is going outside the Family. Fox has sold the off-network syndication rights to its animated sitcom Family Guy to Tribune stations. The show was expected to go to Fox-affiliated stations. Beginning in 2007, Tribune will carry reruns of Family on its stations, which operate in 20 major markets and cover approximately 38 percent of the US. The move is part of Tribune's efforts to bolster its roster of comedies. "We look forward to the show having a positive impact on ratings and revenues across our group," John Reardon, president of Tribune Broadcasting, told Broadcasting & Cable. http://www.tv.com/family-guy/show/348/story/5215.html. = Wiki News = May 25, 2006 -''' '''Family Guy Wiki gets a mention from the Family Guy Reference Archives May 29, 2006 -''' '''Family Guy Wiki gets a mention from Quag's Corner. June 3, 2006 -''' '''Family Guy Wiki is listed on JengaJam. June 9, 2006 -''' '''Family Guy Wiki is one month old. June 10, 2006 -''' A new stylesheet, and various new templates are added to '''Family Guy Wiki. June 24, 2007 -''' episode guide and episode pages have been fully implemented with the new templates '' = Episode TV Schedule = Have you seen an episode on TV recently and want to learn more about it? If it was on TV, it's on this list. Episodes are ordered in chronological order. You can add shows yourself from schedule at adult swim for family guy here *'Mon Dec. 17, 2007 -' "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'" SYN *'Mon Dec. 17, 2007 -' "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" SYN *'Mon Dec. 17, 2007 -' "Brian the Bachelor" 9:00P TBS *'Mon Dec. 17, 2007 -' "Lethal Weapons" 9:30P TBS *'Mon Dec. 17, 2007 -' "Mother Tucker" 10:00P TBS *'Mon Dec. 17, 2007 -' "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey" 10:30P TBS *'Mon Dec. 17, 2007 -' "Patriot Games" 11:00P & 2:30A Toon *'Tue Dec. 18, 2007 -' "Love Thy Trophy" SYN *'Tue Dec. 18, 2007 -' "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" SYN *'Tue Dec. 18, 2007 -' "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter" 8:00P TBS *'Tue Dec. 18, 2007 -' "PTV" 8:30P TBS *'Tue Dec. 18, 2007 -' "Fat Guy Strangler" 9:00P TBS *'Tue Dec. 18, 2007 -' "Barely Legal" 9:30P TBS *'Tue Dec. 18, 2007 -' "Deep Throats" 11:30P & 3:00A Toon *'Wed Dec. 19, 2007 -' "Death Is a Bitch" SYN *'Wed Dec. 19, 2007 -' "To Love and Die in Dixie" SYN *'Wed Dec. 19, 2007 -' "Don't Make Me Over" 8:00P TBS *'Wed Dec. 19, 2007 -' "Model Misbehavior" 8:30P TBS *'Wed Dec. 19, 2007 -' "Peterotica" 11:30P & 3:00A Toon *'Thu Dec. 20, 2007 -' "The King Is Dead" SYN *'Thu Dec. 20, 2007 -' "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" SYN *'Thu Dec. 20, 2007 -' "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" 11:30P & 3:00A Toon *'Fri Dec. 21, 2007 -' "Brian In Love" SYN *'Fri Dec. 21, 2007 -' "Family Guy Viewer Mail #1" SYN *'Fri Dec. 21, 2007 -' "Petergeist" 11:30P & 3:00A Toon *'Sat Dec. 22, 2007 -' "Road to Rhode Island" SYN *'Sun Dec. 23, 2007 -' "No Chris Left Behind" 11:00P & 3:00A Toon *'Mon Dec. 24, 2007 -' "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" SYN *'Mon Dec. 24, 2007 -' "A Hero Sits Next Door" SYN *'Tue Dec. 25, 2007 -' "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" Midnight & 3:00A Toon *'Tue Dec. 25, 2007 -' "And the Wiener is..." SYN *'Tue Dec. 25, 2007 -' "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater" SYN *'Tue Jan. 1, 2008 -' "Prick Up Your Ears" 2:30A Toon *'Tue Jan. 1, 2008 -' "Chick Cancer" 3:00A Toon '''Archive (updated at the end of every month) If you wish to look at Family Guy websites, go to Fansites.